No puedes engañar al miedo
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Hay algo que Sebastian Moran jamás entenderá, y eso es, el miedo irracional de Jim por aquel sujeto.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece.

* * *

**No puedes engañar al miedo.**

Por: **JennMoriarty**

Beta:

929 palabras (según Microsoft Word Starter)

* * *

Jim Moriarty jamás le tuvo miedo a nada, en sus quince años de vida jamás le tuvo miedo a nadie, no le tuvo miedo a su padre cuando este estaba ebrio y tampoco se lo tenia a Carl cuando le apaleaba mas de lo necesario, pero hubo una sola persona que fue capaz de frenar el mundo de Jim de un solo golpe, o mejor dicho, de un solo susto.

Y Jim lo sabia, estaba consciente de eso y todo lo que se paso haciendo muy a su desagrado, fue estar huyendo durante año y medio de aquel sujeto, porque simplemente, James Moriarty no era capaz de lidiar con él /aún/.

Sebastian lo sabía. Sabía quien era esa persona y sabía que Jim le tenia miedo, un pánico tan grande como para querer salir corriendo o para que el mismo se diera un tiro enfrente de aquel sujeto, _para huir para siempre de él_, para estar donde no le alcanzara jamás y eso era algo que le preocupaba y desconcertaba a Sebastian Moran.

**_-¿Por qué? -_**

Se le ocurrió preguntar Seb un día, pero Jim jamás le respondió. Solo sabe y recuerda que el pelinegro sonrió de lado y le dijo un leve **"Yo no tengo miedo"**antes de irse, desapareciendo y regresando varios días después con heridas en los brazos, mas pálido y delgado.

Pero por mas que Jim se esforzaba en hacer convencer al rubio de que no le temía a nada y que era solo su imaginación; jamás pudo y eso era por una simple razón: _Sebastian lo había visto.  
_  
Lo había visto aquella noche de Jueves, en la cual Jim estaba más feliz que nunca, planeando cosas contra los demás mientras caminaba por aquel estacionamiento; diciendo que le gustaría hacer con Powers y que es lo que haría con su padre; hablando acerca de la basura que tenia como vida y el como la iba a convertir en su /puta/, hasta que en uno de los movimientos, se volteo y **lo divisó.**

Divisó _aquel_auto ultimo modelo negro y a él bajando de ese auto, junto con su esposa.

**Jim se había quedado petrificado.**

No se movió un centímetro, Sebastian se había preocupado por el, yendo en silencio a su lado y en el momento en el cual hizo el amago de ponerle una mano encima, pudo observar el pánico en el rostro de Jim.

La mirada de aquel hombre recorrió el cuerpo del menor de arriba abajo, y Sebastian estaba seguro de que para Jim aquellos segundos fueron años.

El rubio recordaba que aquel tipo que salió del auto se fue, dejando a su esposa detrás.

_Jim enloqueció._

Comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, mirando al techo, haciendo ademanes, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, dejándose caer varias veces al suelo, con desesperación.

Cuando Moran se ofreció ha ayudarle, se sorprendió cuando Jim le respondió sonriéndole derrotado _"Dame un tiro, Sebby... Justo aquí"_y puso los dedos del rubio en su pálida frente, cerrando los ojos.

_"No quiero vivir esto Sebby, quiero irme, mátame por favor... No... No lo resisto "_Le había pedido Jim con los ojo rojos, los cuales por primera vez en aquel tiempo que conocía al pelinegro, denotaban una tristeza profunda.

**_Miedo y tristeza.  
_**  
Eso era lo que sentía James Moriarty y en el momento en el que percibió la mirada de aquel hombre en su espalda nuevamente empalideció un poco mas y Sebastian podía jurar que si no sacaba a Jim de ahí, le daría un ataque.

Pero la vida no le sonreia a Jim Moriarty ese día, ya que la esposa de aquel hombre llego por detrás y a base de sonrisas ingenuas de parte de la mujer y medias sonrisas con excusas de sentirse mal, le llevaron con aquel hombre y luego a su hogar.

Sebastian conocía a James Moriarty mejor de lo que cualquiera pensaría ,pero solo se atrevía a decir que su jefe le tuvo, tiene y tendrá miedo solo a algo, y ese algo o mejor dicho alguien, _era aquel sujeto._

Porque en el momento en el cual Jim escuchaba su nombre o una fecha en especial, empalidecía, dejaba de comer o hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo y desaparecía. Lógicamente, siempre aparecía, pero peor de lo que se imaginaba, dando claros indicios de que había tratado de dejar de sentir inútilmente.

Porque Sebastian sabia que cada vez que aquel sujeto veía a Jim, este empalidecía y su visión del mundo cambiaba drásticamente; miedo, tristeza y odio hacia todo ser viviente sin excepción se resguardada en Moriarty cuando recordaba aquel día.

Y aunque Seb siempre trato de protegerle, jamás pudo hacerlo, porque eso era algo a lo que Jim no le gustaba recordar, pensar, hablar o meditar. Porque eso tenía tal magnitud de peligrosidad, como para hacer al criminal consultor despertar por las noches, agitado, con miedo y negarse a dormir como un niño pequeño después de una pesadilla.

**_-"¿Por qué, Jim?"-_**

**_-"Por qué no? ,la noche es hermosa como para que nos la perdamos durmiendo, Seb..." -_**Mentía Moriarty cada vez que eso pasaba, y eso enfurecía a Sebastian.

Jim Moriarty solo le tuvo miedo a una persona, a un hombre en concreto que con una mirada, una palabra o una seña, era capaz de destrozar el imperio mental del pelinegro, destruirlo por completo y hacerlo /morir/ a base de sobredosis provocadas por sustancias que en teoría, ayudaban a aliviar su temor.

_Con solo una mirada, era capaz de matar al genio, James Moriarty, y eso fue algo que Jim jamás se perdonó._


End file.
